Mon cher enfant
by Shadoe Dove
Summary: While Visiting Gerard's Grave Widowmaker learns that there was more to her life before becoming an assassin but what is it? Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

Widowmaker stood alone in front of a grave and it was the winter time.

She looked down at the name on the stone.

 **Gerard Lacroix**

 **A loving Husband and father**

Widowmaker's browed narrowed then she left to head back to her home.

When she got there she went to the study and opened up a photo album only to see that there were some hidden photos.

There was a photo of her, Gerard and a little girl that was about 9 years old. All three looked happy in the photo then Widowmaker took a sip of her wine.

'So I have a daughter.'

 **(The next day)**

Widowmaker was at the HQ and was looking for Sombra but she knew that she would have to bribe Sombra with the perfect things.

"Sombra, I have a request."

Sombra looked at her.

"Alright, what's the request for my favorite spider?"

"I want you to look up my lab file."

Sombra raised a brow.

"Que?"

"Talon has some things from my testing but there is more to it than I thought."

"Alright then."

With that they both made their way to the lower levels of the HQ only to reach the records room. Sombra had hacked the lock and they both entered.

She then hacked for a quick search and they both saw information on Widowmaker and Gerard. Just as Widowmaker had thought there was a third member to their connection then Sombra clicked it.

"Aw, just a teenager by the name of Liora Lacroix."

"She's Gerard's child then."

Sombra looked at her.

"She's your daughter too."

Widowmaker frowned.

"Non. She's Amelie's child, not mine."

Sombra looked back at the screen.

"Sure."

"Tell me her location."

"Nope."

Widowmaker lifted a basket that had taki's, churros and tequila.

"Tell me."

Sombra just looked at basket of treats and wasted no time clicking the blank person then they saw a photo of the mystery person.

Just as Sombra had said it was a teenager.

Sombra placed a hand on her hip.

"Your bebita was taken by Overwatch but for her safety they sent her to Greenland so that she would stay safe from both Talon and you."

Widowmaker just looked at the screen then she turned to leave.

"I'm off."

With that she was gone leaving Sombra to her snacks.

 **(Northern Greenland)**

Liora was in the mountains of the Northern Greenland and was mushing. She was alone but then she got a message from her boss.

Liora, meet me at the bakery

Yes sir

With that she had her pet to mush her to the town. Her pet was a huge black wolf hybrid that she raised herself.

When she got there she saw her boss who was an omnic and was waiting for her.

"Mr. Aaroni."

"Good to see you, Liora."

They both took a walk around the town.

"I still can't believe that it's been 6 years."

"Has it really been that long?"

He nodded as he patted her head.

"Yes. When we first met, you were a very quiet girl. You wouldn't talk to anyone but I didn't blame you for it."

Liora looked away.

"Thank you for taking me in."

"Of course and thank you for growing up to be a proud young lady."

She smiled at him.

"That's because of you."

Liora then looked up at the sky but then she saw a slight glare in a corner of her eye only to notice that something was gleaming but she wasn't sure what.

"Liora? Is something wrong?"

"I saw something gleaming over there but I wasn't sure what it was."

Aaroni turned his head only to be shot, and fell back.

Liora was at his side and lifted his head.

"Mr. Aaroni! No!"

He was dead and Liora had tears streaming down her face then she looked towards the direction where the shot came from only to see that the gleam was gone.

'Who did this?'

Liora then sensed that she was being watched and looked over her shoulder to see a woman wearing a purple skin tight suit but was on one of the rooftops of the town.

Liora's widened in shock when she realized that the woman was a sniper.

'No way!'

She brought a hand up to her mouth and did a hard wolf whistle.

Within moments her wolf hybrid pet came and she jumped onto his back and he ran from the town.

Liora would look aver her shoulder to see the sniper chasing after her with what looked like a grapple hook but thanks to her pet's speed they were at a good distance and they were heading towards the mountains.

They entered into a cave and the sniper shortly followed as well.

As they were in the cave Liora had her wolf to get away out of fear on what would happen if the sniper shot him.

She went further into the cave and hid behind one of the large rocks.

She peeked from around the corner only to see the woman sniper walking but had her gun ready.

"No one can hide from my sights. I have no interest in killing you."

Liora's eyes widened.

'A French accent, just like mine.'

The woman went on.

"I only wish to take you back to where you belong."

Liora didn't say anything but had hugged her knees to her chest.

'Back to where she belong….in France…where the nightmare began….'

Just then she looked up to see that the sniper was standing in front of her and had her gun pointed at her.

"…"

"Liora Lacriox."

Liora's eyes widened when she saw the snipers face but it was plenty of time for the woman to inject her with something that would knock her out.

"Oh, did that sting?"

Widowmaker then carried Liora out of the cave and left Greenland to head back to France.

 **AN: There is the first chapter, let me know what you think. Happy Halloween to you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived to France Widowmaker carried Liora to a far bedroom and had her tied to the bed. She left to get some tape and taped the girl's mouth so that when she wakes up she wouldn't be screaming, not that it mattered but Widowmaker didn't want to hear it.

She pulled up a chair and waited for Liora to wake up. She just wanted to be sure of something but she wasn't sure what she should be looking for, yet there was something about this girl seemed familiar.

When Liora came to she was shocked to find herself in a strange room and that there was tape on her mouth keeping her quiet.

"You're awake Cherie."

Liora head made a sharp turn only to see that Widowmaker was in the room with her then Widowmaker had went to the bed. She extended her hand only for Liora to turn her head but Widowmaker had touched her face, turning her head so that she was looking at her.

There was no doubt about it. This girl shared the same features as she did but she had black hair and she didn't have purple skin. Just like Widowmaker she was tall and had golden yellow eyes but unlike Widowmaker she was frightened.

"Je n'ai aucune raison de te tuer."

Liora just looked at her then Widowmaker took the tape off and Liora spoke.

"Why did you take me? Who are you?"

"Liora Lacriox, I only brought you back for my personal reasons. You have no need to be concerned with it."

"Why did you kill Aaroni? Why?"

"He was my target and I was claiming you."

Liora looked away then Widowmaker turned to leave.

"Don't try to escape this place, if you do I will hunt you down."

"…."

With that she left, leaving Liora there.

For Liora she just layed where she was. She was terrified as to who this woman was but then the woman returned showing a photo to her.

"Does this look familiar to you, Cherie?"

Liora saw the photo and her eyes widened in horror.

"Where did you find that?"

Widowmaker just looked at her.

"So the child in this photo is you."

"Yes but that man was murdered and as for the woman, she went missing shortly afterward."

Widowmaker's eyes narrowed a little.

"Foolish little girl."

Liora blinked then her eyes widen as she got a better look at Widowmaker's face.

"Mother…."

Widowmaker nodded then spoke.

"You'll be living here with me; I don't plan on letting you go."

"How did you even find me? Overwatch hid me from Talon and from you."

Widowmaker just placed a hand on her hip as she looked at Liora.

"You just happened to be in the location of my last target and I was going to search for you. I will say this to you only once, no one can hide from my sight."

With that Widowmaker turned to leave.

"I will leave you in here longer."

With that she left out of the room and locked it from the outside. She went to the study of her home and thought to herself.

'I will make you only depend on me, Liora.'

 **In the room**

Liora was in utter shock.

The world's deadliest sniper, Talon's perfect Assassin, Widowmaker was her very mother.

"It can't be…Mother was….no she was taken by Talon and they turned her into a monster."

Liora h looked up at the ceiling.

"I refuse to accept that killer as my mother."

With that Liora looked at how the ropes were tied then she began to squirm her wrists doing her best to ignore the pain of the rope scratching her skin.

After a while she managed to break her hands free then after that she freed her ankles.

Liora saw that there was a window but it was a small one. She went to it and smiled when she saw that it was a window that she could still fit through then she crawled out.

She landed on the stone walkway that had a flight of stairs on the other side.

Liora looked around to check if it was safe to come out. She made a run for it and got to the outside exit only to see a boat.

'I do feel a little bit of guilt to steal, but I don't want to stay here.'

She got into the boat and began to sail away from the large home of Widowmaker.

As she was sailing away she was then wondering to herself.

"Did she really want me back with her? I doubt it, if I stay she'll kill me just like she did to Father that night. I can't trust her."

Just then a shot was fired and it hit the water. Liora looked behind her to see that Widowmaker was on the balcony and shot her grapple hook for the boat.

When she landed on the boat she looked at her.

"Going somewhere, Cherie?"

Without thinking Liora struck at Widowmaker only for the assassin to sidestep the attack and jabbed her elbow into Liora's jaw then Widowmaker put her into a headlock. Liora squirmed a bit then Widowmaker struck her in the head causing Liora to pass out.

"You can't escape from me ever again, Liora.:

Widowmaker took them back to her home but this time she took Liora down to the cellar and chained her inside of it.

"Beaux rêves ma fille."

With that Widowmaker left out of the cellar and went back to her study.

 **AN: There is the seond chapter, let me know what you think of it.**


End file.
